


Lost Bets

by Writersgirl3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bets, Fluff, Laser Tag, Lost Bet, M/M, Not real weaponry, gun mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersgirl3/pseuds/Writersgirl3
Summary: Prompt found on pinterest, from Tumblr user @halleydoedog"Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me.Then shoot me and walk away."Fluffy analogical edition





	Lost Bets

“This really is rather childish Virgil…” Logan chides, looking around the briefing room. It was loud here, and the other children insisted on screaming obnoxiously as they ran. 

“Oh come on L! It’ll be fun!” Virgil grins, pressing a quick kiss onto the others cheek, he squeezes his hand. 

“Plus you lost the bet. My choice of activities here and at home.” Virgil winks that time and Logan rolls his eyes.

“You merely made it through with luck, which is why I originally objected to the entirety of this event.”

“God Lo its just laser tag…” Virgil tugs him towards the jackets, tugging on a green lined vest.

“You should be orange and we can be rivals.” The room was split between the two colors, the blacklights mixing with the artificial ones, leaving Virgil's purple hair glinting.

As much as Logan didn’t care for the activity at hand, the thrilled spark in Virgil's eyes could get him to do about anything at the moment.

“Is this a competition as well?” Logan chuckles, looking at Virgil as he grabs himself an orange jacket.

“Yeah, most points wins. Loser buys ice cream.” He chirps, popping his hood up to cover his glowing hair. Logan laughs softly, sliding the sleeves of the vest on. After a few more minutes, they have about a dozen people for each color. 

A tired teenager mutes the music as he begins to drone on about rules, Logan found himself thoroughly bored, and wondered if this was possibly what his class mates had endured back in high school when he spoke. If it was, he truly needed to give them an apology.

“You will have 1 minute to get to a hiding spot, before the lasers will be active. You then have 7 minutes to earn as many points. Friendly fire does not minus points. 5 points for shoulders, 7 for back, 10 for chest. The guns keep track. Behave, and good luck.” 

The teenager moved and Logan caught Virgil's sly grin at him, and in that instant, he knew he had to wipe it off Virgil's face. He wanted to win this round.

The groups pour into the dark room, the two stories were filled with ramps, and tunnels. Mostly black, but with enough neon lighting traced through that they were able to see their way around. Almost immediately, Logan lost sight of Virgil, no wonder he had put his hood up! Virgil was indistinguishable from any of the other green vested group. This may be harder than Logan had anticipated. 

The chirp sounds as the timer hits 30 seconds, and Logan pours over the room, before deciding that up high is the best place to spot Virgil.

By the time he had knelt in a place, his eye level with his gun as he surveyed the group, the buzzer rang, and the plastic blair of mechanical firing broke out. Immediately, he heard cursing and laughter as people began to run across the building. Logan stayed knelt along the top, surveying the room, minutes snuck by before he caught the flash of Virgil's purple hair.

Immediately, Logan was on the move, shooting the trigger gleefully as he hurried down the ramp. His eyes trained on Virgil, who had yet to see his boyfriend stalking him.

He moved quickly, catching Virgil several times as his gun vibrates in his hand, signalling that his target had been hit.

30 seconds, Logan had 30 seconds before Virgil's own gun would be active after Logan hit him. He counted the seconds silently as he moved quickly, Virgil was cursing his gun, not quite realizing who had shot him. 

“Somebodies in a pickle…”Logan playfully backs Virgil into the corner, Virgil's eyes still have the playful glint as he looks over Logan.

“Someone seems to be awfully confident…” He replies snarkily.

“I mean…” Logan grins, pushing against Virgil as he kisses him deeply. He feels Virgil groan softly beneath him. He chuckles, gently biting the others lip. He half holds the gun as he presses his hands on either side of Virgil. 

He bites his lip a little harder, knowing exactly how the other will respond. He smiles into the passionate kiss as Virgil's knees tremble slightly. He presses into Logan, using the taller boy as his balance to keep himself standing.

Logan convinces his mouth away, thoughtfully moving to trace Virgil's jaw with his mouth, before biting carefully against Virgil's neck, pushing the hoodie out of his way. 

He smirks at the actual groan Virgil gives that time, and he knows that this is his moment. A quick glance tells him that he has only a minute left of the round. Virgil would be incapacitated long enough for him to escape.

Revenge, he laughed softly, moving to kiss Virgil's lips again. 

“My dear…” He breathes, purposely pressing one hand on Virgil's chest now, “It seems you will be buying us ice cream.”

Logan grins, pulling the trigger so that the flash of light collides exactly with Virgil's chest. His gun vibrating again and Virgil's own lights flashing. 

Virgil is silent, as Logan smirks and walks away, chuckling. After a minute, the bell signals the end of the round, Logan moves to the exit, glancing back. Virgil still has his back in the corner he had pinned him in. When he catches sight of Logan, he rolls his eyes, hurrying to meet up with him. He catches his hand and squeezes it, “You manipulative, arrogant-.”

Logan cuts him off, smiling as he presses a more tender kiss onto the others reddened face.

“I love you too… And I’ll have Strawberry ice cream for my winnings…”

Virgil laughs softly, resting his head on Logans shoulder after they tug off the vests, and heading to the little parlor on the opposite side of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Current obsession? Analogical. And I just wanted a sweet little fluffy one shot of it so here it is. Logan and Virgil playing laser tag. I loved laser tag as a kid and based it mostly off a place that I used to go to as a teen... So yeah. Stalk me on Tumblr @Writersgirl3 so yeah.  
> -Tess


End file.
